Child of Fate
by TomaKuchiki
Summary: There is a darkness growing in Asgard. Few can sense, but it is coming. This story follows the path of Midna Odinsdottir as she tries to defy Fate as the darkness closes in on Asgard. Rated T for now, but may turn rated M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Asgardian night sky was bright with a full moon. The stars lit up the sky as they would any other night. The streets were decorated in white snow and shining lanterns. The winter night was cold, but each Asgardian celebrated the night with warmth and feasting. Bonfires lightened the city more, making it the brightest of the Nine Realms. Frigga stood at the golden throne room balcony, watching Asgard come to life. Her gold dress flapped in the night breeze.

She could see her sons, Thor and Loki, celebrating with their companions in one of the mead halls. The two were as thick as thieves, always getting into trouble and becoming the warriors their father raised them to be. Thor had grown to be friends with Sif, a hand maiden whom, due to one of Loki's pranks, turned into a fine warrior. He had also grown tight with a trio of warriors that never ceased to amaze her or Odin.

Asgard was bright and full of commotion, as it normally was on the Winter Solstice, the celebration of the Asgardian start of winter. But tonight, it was the same night of the Midgardian Winter Solstice, and Mani, the god of the moon, would make his tribute to Odin. Frigga always appreciated Mani's duty to Midgard and his vow to protect it from danger. He had even forsaken a chance to marry Frigga to attend his duty.

She heard the great horn announcing Mani's arrival. She walked towards her husband's golden throne. Odin sat there, mentally preparing for this moment. The only time he ever saw his brother was this night once every 20 years. Each meeting brought joy and information to the two of them. Finally, he could feel the Bifrost Bridge open and Mani enter Asgard. He saw the energy cycle into the room.

"Welcome, Brother-" he greeted, but was instead presented with the image of a man stooped on a silver staff. His long white hair was matted with blood and his silver armor was dented and dirty. He held his stomach, attempting to stop the crimson flow coming from a wound.

"Mani!" Odin yelled, running towards the man. He caught him before he hit the ground. The silver helmet from Mani's brow fell to the ground, dented. Frigga cried out.

"Brother," Mani croaked, dropping his staff.

"What has happened to you?" Odin asked.

Mani sighed. "Some thing that was not destined, I assure you."

"Then tell me, brother!"

Mani's eyes glowed with pride as he remembered. "It was a glorious battle, Odin. A great dragon was ready to destroy Midgard, and I fought him to the last breath."

"Mani, you're saying that you-"

"Brother, I didn't defeat him, but he is sealed in the Midgardian moon. Unfortunately, I don't think you and I will ever see another battle together."

"Mani, you must joking!" Odin knew of Mani's playfulness, but this was absurd.

Mani chortled, but choked it out. "For once, sadly, I am not. This is the end, my brother."

Frigga gasped. _This whole thing shouldn't have happened,_ she thought.

Mani gestured towards Frigga. "Frigga, my sister, please come hither." Frigga walked towards the two and kneeled.

Mani took her hand. "Frigga, will you forgive me? I swore to protect Midgard, but I failed."

Frigga shook her head, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "You fool," she chastised, "I can't forgive some one whom is dead!"

Mani chuckled, but coughed. "Then let me give you a gift as an apology." He took her hand in his and placed his other above it. His hands began to glow with white energy and began to envelop their hands. "In nine months time, you will give birth to a child. It will not a child of fate like your other children, but do not let it follow in my footsteps. I feel that this threat was the last Midgard would need to face for a long time. Don't let the child become another guardian. Let it enjoy the life I never had."

Frigga looked in shock. "But I haven't been with child in years! How can I-"

"You can, Frigga!" Mani insisted, coughing, "I just ask of you, continue my legacy!" He looked at Odin with pleading. "Treat this child as your own! Don't let her experience the loneliness I felt!" Frigga began to see Mani's shape disappear.

Tears continued to flow down Frigga's face. Odin held his brother with sorrow on his face.

"I guess it's time," Mani said, chuckling. "Frigga, don't cry. I think of it like another adventure, something new to explore." Odin nodded. "Yes, I guess so, brother." Mani smiled. "Farewell, Odin." He breathed one last breath before disappearing.

Odin grabbed at the empty space where his brother once was, then realized it was in vain. _It has truly happened, _he thought. "Farewell, brother."

"Odin?" Frigga aced, wiping the tears off her face. Odin sighed as he picked up Mani's staff. "Mani fought bravely. We will respect his last wishes."

"And the child?"

"It'll be ours, as far as anybody knows. We will not tell it of this event."

"What about Loki or Thor?"

"Not even them." He walked over to his wife. "But we will not treat this as a shame. It was, after all, a gift."

Frigga nodded. Suddenly, Thor ran into the room, Loki on his tail. "Father, did you-"

Odin nodded. "Mani has passed on."

Loki and Thor bowed their heads in reverence. Then Loki looked up at Frigga. "Mother!" he yelled as he ran to her side. "Loki! What is wrong?" Frigga asked, concerned. "Can't you feel it?" Loki said, "You have something alive in you!"

"Oh!" Frigga hadn't realized the heartbeat she felt until Loki mentioned it. Odin chuckled. "I forgot that you two have never experienced this." Thor and Loki gave confused looks. "Your mother is with child."

"With child?" Thor asked, confused.

"Fool," Loki said, "We are going to have another sibling!"

The idea finally dawned on Thor. "Father, Mother will-"

Odin nodded. "This is the time to celebrate!" He proclaimed, "By summer's end, you will have a sibling, be it brother or sister."

The two brothers jumped in joy.

Frigga smiled. _This child might not be such a curse. She might be exactly what we need to bring this family together. _

**~Nine Months Later~**

Thor paced in front Frigga's chamber, strangely quiet. Loki sat on a bench, twiddling his thumbs. When they heard Frigga scream, they both flinched at the sound, then calmed when there was a silence. "This is all so damning!" Thor said, punching a wall. "Mother suffers, and we can't do a thing about it!"

"Calm down, brother," Loki chided. "Mother will be fine. She has given birth to the both of us and ended up just fine."

"Your brother is right, Thor," Odin said as he walked towards them. Both boys looked to their father. "She will live. She has done this before when you two were born." He winced as he heard another scream.

Loki could feel the tension building up in the room. "Hey, Thor, I bet it will be a girl," he taunted, smirking. Thor glared at Loki. "No, I think you will have another brother, one who wields a hammer."

"I think it'll be a girl who rivals Sif in beauty and as a warrior."

"No one compares to Sif when it comes to beauty or battle prowess."

Odin smiled. Despite Loki's methods, he usually did an effective job of distracting Thor when it was needed. "I think it'll be a sibling that will make us all proud. It'll be strong and beautiful."

Thor gave a confused look. "How can a boy be beautiful?"

Odin chuckled. "What about Fandral? He is a type of beauty."

"Thor is just jealous because Fandral always gets his pick of the women." Loki said.

Thor growled just as Frigga gave a loud scream. The three men quieted. This scream continued a while before it stopped. It was too quiet for a moment, and the three men stood still. Suddenly, a new cry was heard. Odin smiled.

A midwife excited the chamber, a gentle smile on her face. "My lord, Lady Frigga is ready to see you." The brothers looked each other with excitement, then at Odin.

Odin nodded, "Go ahead." The two ran into the room with Odin behind them. Frigga sat in her bed, smiling tiredly. Odin went straight to her side. "Are you alright?' Frigga nodded. "Yes, dear."

Thor and Loki stood in awe above a bassinet. It held a small white haired baby girl, sleeping in a bundle of silk. Her skin was pale, but soft. She snoozed quietly, oblivious to the commotion around her.

Thor stared at the being in front of him. The baby was so small compared to himself. He started to touch its hand. Odin looked over Thor's shoulder. "Thor, Loki, meet your baby sister."

The baby girl opened her eyes. They were a golden brown, similar to Mani's gold eyes. Odin looked at Frigga, who nodded in recognition. "Her name is Midna," he finished.

Odin smiled as Thor played with the baby's small hands. Midna gripped one of Thor's fingers and squeezed it, gurgling. Loki just watched, content. Both boys looked proud and curious for this new sibling.

Odin walked to the bassinet and gently picked Midna up. "Loki, would you like to hold your sister?" Loki gave a bewildered look. "You want me to hold her?"

Frigga nodded. "She is your sister, Loki. Go ahead." Odin walked towards Loki. Loki awkwardly held his arms out as Odin put her in his arms. Loki looked into Midna's eyes as she did his. Midna was quiet, then began to gurgle happily. Loki was surprised.

"Well, son, what do you think?" Odin asked.

Loki was speechless, still perplexed by the happy child in his arms. Thor smirked. "For once, the witty Loki has been silenced." "I-" It was true. Loki didn't what to say. This child in his arms was foreign, new.

Odin smiled. Mani indeed had given them a gift. He had given Odin a daughter, another child to love. _I will honor this gift, brother, for as long as I live._

_**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first Fanfiction on this site, so criticism is accepted and welcomed. Flame it, burn it, do what you want! I am a huge fan of Thor and The Avengers, but this is one part of it. I will be also writing Midna to be in a Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes one too. Please review!**_


	2. Gifts

_**Author's Note: Hey! Another update! Review please!  
**_

Chapter 1

"Midna!" Frigga called out, looking for her daughter. "Midna!" Frigga was searching the castle, attempting to find her daughter. She was currently looking in Midna's chambers.

"Lady Frigga," a maid said, bowing, "Lady Midna's whereabouts are unknown."

Frigga looked bewildered. "Why? Has she forgotten what today is?"

The maid shrugged. "She's been out since earlier this morning."

Frigga sighed. "Go find her, Astrid. She must get ready for tonight!"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Frigga watched the maid walk out. "What am I going to do about that child?" she asked to herself.

The sounds of iron on steel could be heard from a mile away, along with cheering. Inside the ancient training hall, Asgardian warriors surrounded a wooden raised platform. Upon the platform was a muscle bound boy, swinging an ax at his opponent.  
His opponent was a teenage girl, smiling. She held a longsword in her hand in battle stance. She wore a pale green training tunic and leather leggings. Her long white hair was tied in a braid behind her head her gold eyes burned with fire, bound to defeat the opponent before her.

"You know what, Bjorn," she said, blocking a blow from the ax, "This is actually kinda boring. I have fought hares with more fight than you do." Bjorn took another swing at the girl. "Sorry my battle bores you, Lady Midna. Perhaps if you paid more attention, it wouldn't be so mindless."

Midna scoffed. She sidestepped a swing and tripped Bjorn, whom fell flat on his crowd cheered as an elder warrior blew his horn. "This battle goes to Lady Midna!"

Bjorn rubbed his head as Midna offered a help up. "Great battle, Bjorn," she complimented, "You're doing better! Just don't get too distracted!" "I'll remember that for next time," Bjorn groaned.

Midna hopped off the platform, grinning. For an early morning, this small fight was one of many good spars.

"Good job, Midna," a familiar voice said. Midna laughed. "It was nothing, Thor."

The tall blonde man chuckled. "Haven't you defeated Bjorn before?" Midna smiled proudly. "Yup! That's twice this week! He thought he could defeat me because I'm a girl."

"Maybe he should fight Sif. That should teach him." Midna shook her head. "I don't think so. He is too cowardly to fight her."

"Right you are." A thought popped into his head. "Midna, why aren't you getting ready for the ceremony?"Midna froze in place. "If I remember, Mother said no training room all day?" Midna remained quiet.

"No wonder you were here early this morning," another voice said. Midna and Thor turned towards the voice. Loki stood there, smirking. Midna glared at him."Loki, I know that look. Did you-"

"Lady Midna!" a voice shrieked.

Midna squeaked and hid behind Thor. She peaked from behind him. A middle age woman came into the hall, with a deadly focus in her brown eyes. Small blonde gray hairs peaked out of a hair wrap. She quickly scanned the hall.

"Loki!" Midna hissed, "why did you have to tell Eydis where I was?" Loki just pulled a mischievous smile. Midna shook her head. Of course Loki would sell her out. He enjoyed tormenting Midna with the threat of Eydis, Midna's nursemaid since she was young. Eydis was bent on making Midna a proper lady, and used any means to do so.

Thor concealed Midna as Eydis stormed towards him. "Thor," she asked, "where is she?"

"Who is she, my dear Eydis?" Thor fibbed.

"Don't be playing games with me Thor! It may be your coronation, but your sister has to get ready! And you do to!" Midna suppressed a giggle. Only Eydis had enough courage to talk to Thor like that.

Loki saw an opportunity. "That's right, Thor, weren't you banned too?" Thor glared at Loki.

Eydis tried going around Thor, but he blocked her. Midna followed Thor's movements to conceal herself. This continued for a few minutes until Eydis managed to get Midna and Thor out of sync. The minute she saw Midna, she grabbed the girl's ear. Midna squealed as Eydis yanked her out from behind Thor.

"Lady Midna! You should know better then to disobey your lady mother!" Eydis scolded, "Your mother will be furious when she discovers that you disobeyed her commands."

Thor cleared his throat. "Eydis, don't be to hard on her. She is a warrior and she is more tempted to spar then spend the morning sitting around."

Eydis pointed a finger at Thor. "Don't you get me started on you, Thor Odinson! I know for a fact your mother expects you to be proper in time for the ceremony!"

Thor laughed. "I know very well," he said, ruffling Midna's hair. Midna growled at him.  
Eydis rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the training hall, Midna in tow. Midna silently pleaded to Thor and Loki, yet both did nothing but laugh quietly.

"Traitors," she mumbled. "What was that?" Eydis snapped.

"Nothing," Midna replied. Eydis snorted.

Midna squealed as a bucket of water was poured over her head. The cold water was not improving neither her mood nor the fact that she had to dress up for the ceremony.

"Eydis," she complained, "why is this water so cold?"

"You shouldn't have waited, young lady!" Eydis scolded, supervising Astrid whom poured the water. "This was nice and warm this morning."

Midna sighed and splashed at the small soap bubbles. She knew it would be useless to argue with Eydis. This woman was the one who took care of her since she was a baby, dealt with her and her brother's mischief at a young age.

Eydis ushered her out of the bath. Midna sighed again.

An hour later, Midna was shoved into a white dress and sitting in front of a huge vanity mirror with Eydis brushing her hair. Eydis had tears in here eyes.

"Oh, how you have grown, Lady Midna. It seems like yesterday you were chasing after your brothers trying to stop them from finding Surter's sword."

Midna fidgeted under Eydis. She wasn't her favorite person at the moment. Midna just wanted to wear her armor regalia she wore far too little. Every other warrior would be in their finest armor, in silver and gold and iron and every other precious metal out there and their weapons at their side. Even Sif was wearing her armor to the ceremony. Yet the princess of Asgard herself was to wear a flimsy dress of silk and hold her brother's crown in place.

Eydis finally decided on two braids connecting behind Midna's head like a crown. She worked with diligent and gently. "Your hair is beautiful. As white as the Midgardian Moon."

Midna sighed. "I want to see it. The moon, I mean."

"You will one day, child. I am sure of it."

The doors to Midna's chamber creaked open. Midna tried to see who it was, but Eydis kept her head in place. "Be still Midna!"  
A female voice chuckled. "Oh, my daughter, will you ever learn?" Midna looked into the mirror to see her mother, Frigga. Midna smiled sheepishly. "I heard you went to the training room this morning. You know what I think of that." Midna sighed, but did not respond. Frigga knew what Midna thought of it, but that was an argument for another day. "Eydis, could you leave us? I want some one to make sure Thor is proper for the ceremony."

Eydis curtsied and left the room. Frigga sighed as she began take out the braids and brushed it out. "Eydis always goes over the top with this. She doesn't understand natural beauty."

"But she is only doing as she is told, Mother. To make me a proper lady."  
Frigga stopped. "Midna, do you know why I urge you to become a proper lady?" Midna shook her head.

"It is to prepare you. One day the role of Queen will pass down to you. You must learn how to be a lady as well as the warrior your father encourages you to be. You must relate to all your people, not just the warriors. There are girls out there who can't become warriors. They attend to the home life, one of motherhood and craftsmanship. That is why I worry about you always going to the training arena when your sewing is atrocious and could use practice."

Midna nodded. "I understand, but I don't want to do it, not yet. I want to feel the glory of a warrior, to protect and defend Asgard. It just feels like what I am supposed to do."

Frigga was partially taken back, but then she realized something. Mani said the same thing all those centuries ago when he turned down Frigga's hand in marriage.

"Just be careful," Frigga said. She kissed the top of Midna's head and walked towards the door where there was a small chest. "Your father has requested you wear this." She gently took out a silver cornet. Midna gasped.  
This was the first step of recognition by Odin of royalty becoming warriors. Both Thor and Loki went through it, though Midna would never receive the full helmet. She was, after all, a "lady".

Frigga carefully placed the coronet on Midna's head. "There, perfect for the ceremony." She smiled at Midna, who was in shock.

"Thank you, Mother," she said, standing up. She hugged Frigga.

Frigga chuckled. "Your welcome, my child." She traced Midna's cheek with her hand. Those gold eyes reminded her many a time of this gift given to her. "I must go now. The ceremony will start soon and I don't want you to be late."

Midna nodded. Frigga left the room, smiling.


End file.
